legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P15/Transcript
(The next morning, many of the heroes are seen asleep around the house. Blake Hendricks is seen with a comic book covering his face) Blake H: *Groans* Huh...? (Blake removes the book and looks around) Blake H: Oh man, what happened last night...? (Josuke is seen waking up as well) Josuke: *Groans* Not sure man. I remember coming home before everyone started partying. Guess we partied too hard. Blake H: Ahh shit... (Blake lies back down) Blake H: Guess that explains it. (Alex then walks out) Alex: Hey g- Oh. (Alex looks around) Alex: No one's awake yet? Josuke: Nope. Alex: Oh, well unfortunately we gotta change that. Blake H: Why...? Alex: Jarons called. He's hosting a party with the rest of the Pact to celebrate our victories against the Federation so far. Josuke: Huh. Awesome! Blake H: Then let me brighten the room a bit. (Blake creates a bright ball of light, causing the others to wake up) Erin: AH!! Ian: LIGHT!! LIGHT!! Raynell: IT BUUUUUUURNS!! Emily: TURN IT OFF!! Alex: Wake up everyone! Erin: GODDAMN IT ALEX SHUT OFF THAT LIGHT!! Blake H: Wake up and I'll turn it off. Yang: Okay okay we're awake! (The heroes all stand up) Raynell: Now turn it off! Blake H: Okay. (Blake ceases his ability, causing the light ball to vanish) Alex: Now then, you guys ready to go? Blake B: Go where? Ghira: What is it? Josuke: We're going to party that's what! Ruby: Huh...? Josuke: Yep! Erin: A party?? Jessica: For what? Alex: Jarons incited us. Its to celebrate our recent victories! Jack: Really? Alex: Yeah! Jack: Huh, I didn't think he'd do that. Emily: Me neither. Raynell: Do we have to wear anything specific? Alex: Nope, nothing fancy! Raynell: Oh good, I don't have anything like that. Jessica: Raynell you don't own any clothes period. Raynell:.... *Looks down at herself* …… Oh. … *Gasp* I'M NAKED!! Jessica: Raynell calm down! Erin: You don't see the other Targhul wearing clothes do you? (Raynell looks at the others) Pearl:..... Charlie:...Don't look at me. Raynell:.... Huh. You're right. You know what? Why DO you all wear clothes anyway? Defenders:………………… Alex: Uhhh.... Raynell: Well? Jessica: That's uhhh....not relevant. Raynell: But- Blake H: ANYWAY! Can we just go to the party? Erin: I think we should take a few minutes to get ready first. Alex: Good idea. Kyle: Where are we meeting them anyway? Alex: A dining hall downtown. Sammy's catering too. Yang: Ooo sweet! Jessica: All right Sammy! I bet the Pact had to pay him really well for this party to happen! Alex: I bet too. Now come on, let's get ready! (The heroes all go to get ready. It then cuts to later on as they're all seen prepared. A few are seen wearing formal wear) Alex: Hmph, good thing I kept this vest around. Erin: Too bad this was the best I had. (Raynell is seen wearing a hat) Raynell: You think this hat looks good on me Jessie? Jessica:.... Raynell: What? Jessica: You sure you wanna wear that? Raynell: Gotta wear something right? Jessica: Bestie, no one's gonna care if you show up with nothing on. Targhuls don't wear clothes. Raynell: You sure? Jessica: Positive. Raynell: Hmm... (Raynell takes the hat off and puts it on a table) Raynell: Okay. Jessica: Great! Alex: All set? Erin: Yep! Alex: Then let's go! (The heroes all nod and leave the house. It then cuts to the heroes arriving at the dining hall and entering it) Kyle: Whoa! (The heroes see numerous Sammy clones making food alongside people partying and talking before they're approached by Jarons) Jarons: Heroes! Welcome to the party! Alex: Hey Captain! Erin: You guys certainly went all out. Jarons: But of course! Why wouldn't we? Alex: Well hey thanks for the invite. Jarons: Hey, you all deserve it! Your victories are leading us to the Federation's defeat! Come! The troops are excited to have you! Alex: Okay! (Jarons leads the heroes to another room where soldiers are all seen eating and talking to each other) Erin: Oh man! Jessica: Look at it! Jarons: Yep, cool huh? Kyle: Yeah! Jarons: Hmph. ???: Hey, Captain. Jarons: Hm? (Jarons looks to find a man in a suit turned away from the heroes in a chair) ???: Aren't you gonna introduce me to the heroes? Jarons: Oh right! Guys, you haven't met the Pact's Commander have you? Alex: Nope. Emily: Not once. Jarons: Well then, come with me! (Jarons leads them over) Jarons: Here they are Commander Leonard! ???: Excellent. (Leonard turns, causing Yang and Josuke to look in shock as they recognize him as the man from the street) Leonard: Sit down heroes. We've got much to discuss. (Leonard takes a sip of wine as he smirks) Josuke:.... Yang:....You- Alex: Great! We'd be happy to Commander! (The heroes all sit down. Josuke and Yang look at each other for a moment before sitting as well) Leonard: So, you kids are the ones I have to thank for the advances against the Sigma Federation huh? Erin: That we are! Raynell: Impressive right? Leonard: Yes. I suppose so. Though I did hear of a little falling out you had with my men. Alex: Like we told Jarons, we might have had problems but we could handle it. Jarons: And they definitely have sir. Leonard: I see. (Leonard takes another sip of wine) Yang:.... Leonard: Though, there's still the case with Wesker and Storm. Alex: Right. Leonard: The Feds are always gonna keep fighting no matter what as long as they're leading the front. Erin: Well trust me sir, they're being dealt with. Miranda: Storm most definitely. Leonard: Hmph, well okay then. Still there is the matter of their leader. Blake B: You mean the Shadow Man right? Leonard: Precisely. We still haven't learned of his true identity. Miranda: I've seen him in action. He's a cold man. Killed Garret Thompson right in front of me. Leonard: Right, and I am sorry about that. I heard he was important to you. Miranda: He wasn't "important" to me! I just needed him alive long enough for him to tell me where his two buddies were. If I didn't, I would have killed him myself. Leonard: Well then, it seems that ship has sailed. Miranda:..... Josuke: Ahem. Leonard: Hm? (Leonard looks at Yang and Josuke who glare at him) Leonard: Oh, you two again. Jarons: Sir? Leonard: Don't worry about it Captain. Josuke: Don't worry about it huh? Yang: You don't wanna tell them about how you insulted us last night? (The heroes all look confused) Alex: Huh? Leonard: Look kids, I already told you. I just got done vomiting before you came up, so I wasn't in the best mood. Josuke: Still, you didn't have to hit so low. Leonard: Well sorry that kids these days are so goddamn sensitive. Yang: Hey! Leonard: I'm right aren't I? Yang: *Growls* Jarons: Um, sir I think you should take it easy. Leonard: Jarons sometimes kids need to be put in they're place. Yang: *Stands up* Put in our place?! Weiss: Yang! You are being very rude! Josuke: Hey! HE was rude first! Leonard: Hmph. (Without anyone noticing, Leonard's eyes glow slightly purple) Leonard: You want rude huh? (Leonard stands up) Leonard: Fine then. Tell me Miss Xiao Long, how did it feel when that Faunus freak took your arm in that fight you had awhile back? Yang: !! How the hell- Blake B: Faunus freak? Leonard: You heard me. Ruby: How did he know that...? Jarons: S-Sir, I think- Leonard: You will shut your goddamn mouth Captain before I take this out on you too. Jarons: !! Sir?! Leonard: And yes you heard me right. I said freak. You gotta problem with that? Blake B: As a matter of fact I do. Adam was a monster, but Faunas are not the same as him. And from the way you are talking, you sound like Storm. Leonard: Hmph. (Leonard's eyes glow once more, however Blake takes notice) Blake B: !! Leonard: And yet you seem to have gotten close to Storm as well. So tell me freak, are you a traitor just like Miss Kirin? Miranda:....Excuse me? Leonard: *Smirks* (Jarons stands up) Jarons: Alright sir that's it! What's going on here?! Leonard: What's going on? (Leonard snaps his fingers, causing the Pact Soldiers in the room to aim at the heroes) Leonard: Is that you all are now under Federation custody as of right now. Defenders: !! Alex: What did you say? Jarons: *Sees his men* What do you think you are doing!? Stand down! Pact Soldier #1: Sorry sir, but we don't take orders from a dog like you. Jarons: What?! Pact Soldier #2: The Multiverse is going to be much safer once the Faunus and Targhuls are eliminated. Leonard: Precisely. (Leonard looks at Blake Hendricks) Leonard: And it all lies with him. Blake H: !! Jarons: Men I'm being serious! Don't listen to him! Leonard:.... Pact Soldiers:.... Jarons: He's tricked you! He's made you all blind! Stand down and I'm sure we can- (A figure appears before Jarons) Jarons: !! Wha- (The figure rams its fist through Jarons's chest, killing him instantly) Leonard: *Smirks* Alex: *Gasp* No! Erin: CAPTAIN!! Scott: No way, that's a... (The figure pulls its fist out and reveals itself as a black and shadowy Spirit) Scott: !! A SPIRIT!!! Leonard: Great job Abyssal. Abyssal: Thank you master. (Jarons's body falls to the ground) Alex: No.... Blake H: BASTARD!! (Blake H leaps off the table charges at Leonard only to be punched hard into the a wall by Abyssal) Erin: BLAKE!! Leonard: Men. Take the Defenders away. And don't forget the boy. We're all taking a trip to the Federation facility. Josuke: Huh?! Pact Soldier: Yes sir! Yang: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Yang jumps over the table and charges toward Leonard) Yang: I'll make you pay for that you little- Leonard: Refresh my memory kid. Aura is what you draw power from right? Yang: !! Leonard: And it's connected to your soul. Meaning.... (Abyssal appears before Leonard) Leonard: You are weak to Abyssal's great power. Yang: Wait what do you- (Abyssal grabs Yang by the neck before he begins draining her of her strength) Yang: W-What?? Ruby: Yang! Leonard: You see, Abyssal is a unique Spirit. He can manipulate the soul of any being, be it human, Targhul or animal. And beings who draw power from the soul such as yourself are weak to his attacks. Abyssal: That's right. Your power only feeds me human! (Yang gasps for air as she starts to turn pale) Weiss: NO!! LEAVE HER ALONE!! Leonard: Or... What? Alex:.... All right. We get it. You got us. Just.... Let her go. We won't resist. Jordan: Bro? Alex: Please. Leonard: Heh. Smart. *Let's Yang go* (Yang falls to the ground gasping for air as Leonard draws Abyssal back into his body) Leonard: Get the Dampeners on them boys. The trucks are out back. Pact Soldier: Yes sir. Leonard: But leave Mr. Hendricks to me. (Leonard puts a dampener on Blake's wrist) Leonard: I've got some words for him when we get back. (The soldiers all nod before they use dampeners on the heroes. They then go and take them out back to be taken to the Federation HQ) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts